


Tetsurou's sorting

by jaxxii



Series: Haikyuu's houses [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter AU, Having to deal with all of this, Hes only eleven leave him alone, Sorting Ceremony, poor kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxii/pseuds/jaxxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In kuroo's sorting, it comes down to being able to associate with Kenma or being in a house that fits him best. The answer is obvious, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tetsurou's sorting

'Not Gryffindor, anything but Gryffindor!' Kuroo Tetsurou begged the sorting hat as soon at it was placed on its head.

The hat only hummed in response.

'Although I may have an idea as to why you don't want to be in the house you so clearly belong in, enlighten me.' the sorting hat gruffly stated. 'Your family in the past was always very diverse and open to all houses, though recently your ancestors have stayed in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw.'

Screwing his eyes shut, Tetsurou gripped the stool painfully tight on either side of him before responding.

'Because Kozume Kenma's grandfather won't let him associate with Gryffindors. He is old and stuck in his ways, but I don't want to loose Kenma.' The sorting hat nearly jumped off the boy's head at that. The houses were for students to be in company with those similar to them to ease nerves, not start hate wars, and it disappointed the hat to hear such things.

'Of course, although, you do know that you don't truly for into any other house, right?' The hat warned.

'Of course, but I'll make due.' the stubborn boy said shortly.

'truly a Gryff…You are loyal to Kenma, but that's the only trait of Hufflepuff you have. Not nearly enough Slytherin in you to sort you there without you being eaten alive…You are fairly smart, however. Ravenclaw would be your best bet.' The hat gave in to the boy's pleas.

'Ravenclaw, then. I'm sure it would allow me to continue to see Kenma.' Tetsurou answered finally.

'Alright, then. Better be'…"Ravenclaw!"

Relieved, Tetsurou made his way over to the table clad in blue and bronze. Neither him or Kenma would possibly survive without being able to see one another. They were truly all each other had growing up, and Kuroo wasn't about to mess all that up for a house. How trivial.

**Author's Note:**

> And another one bites the dust! Comment who you want to be sorted next! 
> 
> This was a request from Typhemoonrise, so check them out!
> 
> More coming soon.
> 
> Tumblr: daichi-and-koushi.tumblr.com


End file.
